


Monday's

by kai_blxck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Library, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Drarry, Drarry Discord HP AO3 Tag Challenge, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Drawble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, but they are wizards too, so they have shifted to the muggle world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_blxck/pseuds/kai_blxck
Summary: 131 words (plus a few additional ones) of Draco and Harry being lovely dads and having fun in the Muggle world. This was written for the July Drabble Discord Challenge with the prompt being: "Storybook". There's a link to the drawble I did now too! With the addition of more words :D
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 32





	Monday's

**Author's Note:**

> The Drawble link is here! 
> 
> https://im-in-confusion.tumblr.com/post/624739183007825920/mondays

Working in a children’s library meant a weekly workout for Draco and weekly hearing problems for Harry. Every Monday, mats and toys were placed around, making it the most colourful part of the library. Children dressed up in the most comfortable attire and stared in awe as Harry and Draco acted out the book of the week.

“Haha, I have defeated you, Dark Wizard,” Draco exclaimed as he lightly jabbed the plastic sword in the middle of Harry’s chest.

Playing along with the story, Harry twisted his face into one of pain and betrayal as he fell to the ground. The children around him whooped in joy and jumped on top of him.

“Make sure the Dark Wizard is really dead kids! He has fooled many,” Draco couldn’t even take himself seriously as he said this. Once they were sure the "wizard" was really dead, the kids went and hugged Draco and continued cheering.

The two of them took a bow as all the children clapped and requested for another one. Every Monday afternoon was spent this way and even if it started out just as a way for Scorpius to make friends his own age, it ended up being an activity they all loved being a part of.

Monday’s were everyone’s favourite.


End file.
